Vier Tage vier Nächte vier Übernachtungen
by superfelix
Summary: B/A Eine weiter post Blind Spot/Entführt Geschichte. Vier Tage, Nächte und Übernachtungen verändert Bobby und Alex Beziehung. B/A
1. Tag Eins

Roswitha und Mary Ellen, was würde ich nur ohne euch machen? Danke, Danke, Danke!

Alle auftretenden Fehler gehen allein auf mein Konto.

**Zusammenfassung: **Eine weiter post Blind Spot/Entführt Geschichte. Vier Tage, Nächte und Übernachtungen verändert Bobby und Alex Beziehung.

Rating M für Sexszenen in den letzten zwei Kapiteln. Kapitel 1-4 Rating T.

**Disclaimer:** Ich verdiene weder Geld mit der Sache, noch profitiere ich in irgendeiner anderen Form davon. Vorkommende Personen sind nur geborgt und gehen unbeschadet an den Besitzer zurück.

Du kannst die Geschichte auch in Englisch lesen: Four days four nights four overnight stays

Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare. Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Na dann viel Spaß!

* * *

**Vier Tage vier Nächte vier Übernachtungen**

**Tag 1**

Bobby tritt durch die Drehtür des Krankenhauses. Es war spät geworden. Er hatte viel zu tun. Das ganze Chaos was Jo Gage hinterlassen hatte, würde noch Tage brauchen, um aufgeräumt zu werden.

Aber für heute ist Schluss. Er kann nicht mehr. Jetzt will er nur noch zu Alex und sehen, wie es ihr geht.

Die süße Schwesternschülerin sitzt wieder hinter den Tresen. „Sie schläft Detective.", sagt sie und lässt eine Kaugummiblase platzen. „Okay, ich bin leise.", antwortet Bobby und geht auf direktem Weg zu Zimmer 6. In Alex Zimmer sind alle Lampen aus. Sie liegt in ihrem Krankenbett und sieht so zart und zerbrechlich aus. Er beugt sich runter, um sie auf die Stirn zu küssen. Dabei bemerkt er, dass ihr Kopfverband weg ist. Das Licht der New Yorker Skyline reicht aus, um zu sehen, dass ihre Wunde getapt wurde.

Bobby legt sein Jackett ab, löst seine Krawatte und zieht sich den Stuhl zu Alex Bett. Er betrachtet Alex lange, während sie schläft. Ihre Atemzüge sind tief und regelmäßig. Er fühlt sich das erste Mal an diesem Tag entspannt und er kann relaxen. Seiner Partnerin ist nichts passiert, was nicht wieder heilt. Gestern hat sie erzählt, dass sie schon morgen Abend das Krankenhaus verlassen kann.

Er ist so dankbar, dass ihr nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er ohne sie gemacht hätte. Er braucht sie. Allein die letzten zwei Tage ohne sie im Major Case Squad, waren kaum zu ertragen.

Während er seinen Blick durch den sterilen Raum schweifen lässt, entdeckt er die vielen Blumen und Luftballons von Alex Familie, ihren Freunden und Kollegen. Aber er nimmt auch noch einen kleinen Tiegel wahr. Der steht auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben ihrem Bett.

Er greift über Alex hinweg und nimmt den Behälter in seine Hand. Es ist ein Lippenbalsam. Er schraubt den Deckel ab und riecht daran. Es riecht sehr fruchtig nach Kirschen und ganz leicht nach Rosenblüten. Er reibt in kleinen Kreisen mit seinem Mittelfinger über das Fett, bis es durch seine Körperwärme und die Reibung geschmeidig wird. Er beugt sich über Alex Kopf und lässt seine Hand auf ihrem Mund sinken. Langsam fährt er mit seinem Finger die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach. Erst berührt er ihre Unterlippe und dann ihre Oberlippe.

Dabei ist er sehr konzentriert und bemerkt erst nach einigen Augenblicken, dass Alex aufgewacht ist. Sie drückt einen leichten Kuss auf seine Fingerkuppe.

„Hey!", begrüßt er sie sanft.

„Hallo! Wie spät ist es?", will Alex wissen.

„Kurz vor zehn, glaube ich."

„Und was machst du dann noch hier? Willst du nicht nach hause?", sagt sie, obwohl sie sehr glücklich ist, ihn noch so spät an ihrem Bett vorzufinden.

„Ich wollte dich noch besuchen. Ich habe es doch gestern versprochen.", antwortet er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Stimmt, das hast du. Ich freu mich dich zu sehen."

Sie lächelt zurück.

Nachdem sie sich über eine halbe Stunde unterhalten haben, bittet Alex Bobby um etwas.

„Bobby, ich müsste mal zur Toilette. Könntest du mir helfen? Es dauert immer ewig bis eine Schwester kommt."

„Kein Problem! Warte, ich helfe dir beim Aufstehen.", sagt er und erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl.

Alex schlägt die Decke zurück und schwingt die Beine aus dem Bett. Bobby stützt sie, damit sie aufstehen kann. Ihre Handgelenke sind noch verbunden.

Alex trägt eines dieser gemeinen Krankenhausleibchen. Bobby muss unwillkürlich lachen.

„Hör auf! Sie haben mir verboten mein eigenes Nachthemd anzuziehen."

„Entschuldige! Ich dachte, diese fiesen Hemdchen wären eine Erfindung des Fernsehens."

Er bietet Alex wie ein Kavalier seinen Arm an. Sie ignoriert das allerdings und legt ihren Arm um Bobbys Taille und zwickt ihn.

„Lass das, ich bin kitzlig.", kichert Bobby und greift nach Alex Hand.

Beide gehen langsam, jeweils den Arm um die Taille des anderen gelegt, über die ruhigen Krankenhausflure.

Vor den Waschräumen fragt Bobby: „Soll ich mit reinkommen, oder schaffst du es alleine?"

„Es geht schon.", antwortet Alex und betritt allein die Toilette.

**-xXx-**

Als sie sich die Hände waschen will, guckt sich Alex im Spiegel ins Gesicht. Sie sieht die Wunde an ihrem Kopf. Ihre Schultern und Oberarme tun immer noch höllisch weh. Ihre Handgelenke brennen wie Feuer. Sie muss an die Schreie der jungen Frau denken, die keine fünf Meter von ihr getötet wurde. Sie konnte nichts machen. Niemand war da, der ihr und Alex geholfen hat.

Alex beginnt zu weinen. Es ist zu viel für sie. Die letzten Tage war sie stark, für sich und ihre Familie. Sie wollte sich ihre Schwäche nicht eingestehen. Nicht zugeben wie knapp sie mit dem Leben davon gekommen ist.

Bobby wartet jetzt schon einige Minuten vor der Tür, als er ein Schluchzen wahrnimmt. Da er sich Sorgen macht, betritt er einfach die Waschräume. Er erblickt Alex, die zitternd und weinend vor dem Waschbecken steht. Sie hat sich mit den Händen am Waschbecken abgestützt und lässt den Kopf hängen.

Bobby tritt auf sie zu, dreht sie zu sich und nimmt sie spontan in den Arm. Er zieht sie sanft an sich. Sein Gesicht drückt er in ihr Haar und murmelt: „Es wird alles wieder gut Alex."

„Ich konnte sie, Amanda nicht retten Bobby. Es ging einfach nicht. Ich hatte keine Chance.", klagt sich Alex selbst an, während sie weitere Tränen an Bobbys Brust vergießt.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld.", versucht Bobby Alex weiter zu trösten. Er streichelt liebevoll über ihren Rücken. „Was kann ich für dich tun?", will Bobby weiter wissen.

„Ich will nicht allein sein."

„Okay?"

„Bleibst du bei mir… heute Nacht?", fragt Alex leise.

„Ja, ich bleibe so lange, wie du mich brauchst.", erwidert er und drückt seine Partnerin noch ein wenig enger an sich.

„Komm wir gehen zurück zu deinem Zimmer, bevor mich die Nachtschwester hier erwischt ", sagt er mit einem leichten Lachen in der Stimme.

„Gut, ich komme. Aber ich will mir noch kurz das Gesicht waschen.", sagt sie schon wesentlich gefasster.

Bobby macht es sich in dem Sessel neben Alex Bett bequem. Er hat sich eine Decke von der Nachtschwester geben lassen. Er ist viel zu groß, um in dem Sessel eine gemütliche Position zu finden.

**-xXx-**

Alex wird von einem Stöhnen geweckt. Sie öffnet ihre Augen und entdeckt Bobby, der in einer sehr unbequemen Position eingeschlafen ist. Sie setzt sich im Bett auf und berührt ihn an der Schulter.

„Bobby, wach auf."

„Was? Ist was passiert? Geht es dir gut?", fragt er aufgeregt. Dann kommt ein gequältes Stöhnen über seine Lippe: „Verdammt, mein Nacken." Er fasst sich mit seiner Hand an den Hals und massiert ihn.

„Komm zu mir ins Bett. Es ist genug Platzt.", fordert ihn Alex auf.

„Nein, das geht doch nicht.", widerspricht er.

„Du hast morgen einen anstrengenden Arbeitstag. Du brauchst noch ein wenig Schlaf. Zieh dich aus und leg dich zu mir."

„Alex!"

„Keine Widerrede!"

Bobby gibt ein Seufzen von sich und gibt schließlich nach. Er legt seine Krawatte ab und öffnet die Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

Alex kann es nicht unterdrücken. Sie summt 'You Can Leave Your Hat On'.

"Das ist nicht witzig."

"Doch ist es."

"Wieso wird eigentlich immer dieser Sog gesungen, wenn sich jemand auszieht?", fragt Bobby amüsiert.

„Weil ‚Je t'aime' einfach zu wenig Beat hat.", antwortet Alex schlagfertig. Sie beobachtet jede seiner Bewegungen.

Bobby trägt ein weißes Baumwollunterhemd und eine weiß blau gestreifte Boxershorts.

Alex rückt etwas beiseite, um für ihren Partner Platz zu machen. Sie lüftet die Decke, damit sich Bobby zu ihr legen kann. Er klettert ins Bett, bedacht darauf soviel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und Alex zu lassen.

„Nimm mich bitte in die Arme.", flüstert Alex.

Bobby kuschelt sich bequemer hin und legt einen Arm um Alex. Sie legt sanft ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Ich fühle mich wieder sicher Bobby. Wie machst du das nur?", fragt Alex bevor sie einschläft.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", murmelt Bobby in Alex Haar. Wenige Minuten später ist auch er eingeschlafen.

* * *

A/N: Ich weiß, dass das Krankenhausbett in der Serie sehr eng war. Ich denke nicht, dass Bobby und Alex da gemeinsam hereingepasst hätten. Aber das hier ist ja nur Fiktion ;-)

Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.


	2. Tag Zwei

**Vier Tage vier Nächte vier Übernachtungen Tag**

**Tag 2**

Beide werden von einer Schwester geweckt. Sie ist empört. „Mrs. Eames, Sie und ihr Mann, aber so geht das nicht. Das nächste Mal fragen Sie, dann stellen wir ein Klappbett dazu, also wirklich!"

Alex schlägt die Augen auf. Sie liegt in der gleichen Position da, wie beim Einschlafen. Sie hebt leicht den Kopf, um die Schwester anzuschauen. Von soviel Enthusiasmus am frühen Morgen ist sie ganz verwirrt. Sie legt ihren Kopf wieder auf Bobbys Brust.

„Was? Nein! Wir sind nicht...", versucht sie es zuerst. Gibt aber auf, weil es viel zu kompliziert ist. „Es war doch meine letzte Nacht hier und da wollten wir uns schon mal wieder aneinander gewöhnen."

Als Bobby diese Worte hört, wird er ganz rot im Gesicht.

Die Schwester verlässt aufgeregt das Zimmer.

„Entschuldige, aber diese Frau nervt mich schon die ganze Zeit."

„Macht nichts. Wurdest du jeden Früh so geweckt?"

„Mehr oder weniger... Danke, dass du bei mir geblieben bist. Ich habe wunderbar geschlafen.", sagt Alex sanft.

„Ich glaube die Verspannung von letzter Nacht ist weg. Ich danke dir, dass du mich ins Bett gelassen hast."

„Na bei dem Gestöhne, hätte ich nicht wieder einschlafen können.", neckt Alex Bobby.

„Du hast mir wieder Sicherheit gegeben. Ich fühle mich wirklich geborgen. Ich weiß, es ist vielleicht etwas zuviel verlangt, aber würdest du diese Nacht noch mal bei mir bleiben?", fragt sie ganz kleinlaut. Sie hebt erneut den Kopf, um in Bobbys braune Augen zu sehen.

„Sehr gerne. Wann wirst du entlassen? Dann hole ich dich ab und bringe dich nach hause.", sagt er ohne zu zögern. Er will, dass sich Alex wieder wohl fühlt. Er kann die Angst in ihren Augen und die Vorwürfe, die sie sich selbst macht nicht, mehr sehen. Sie hat versucht die letzten Tage stark zu sein, aber dass sie gestern im Waschraum zusammengebrochen ist, hat ihm das Herz gebrochen.

Er streichelt liebevoll über ihren Rücken bevor er sich erhebt und aufsteht.

"Ich muss noch nach hause mich umziehen, bevor ich ins Büro fahren kann.", versucht er sich zu erklären.

„Okay, bis heute Abend. Mein Arzt kommt gegen sechs für ein letztes Gespräch her. Hol mich doch so gegen sieben von hier ab."

Bobby zieht sich an und verlässt Alex Zimmer. An der Tür dreht er sich noch mal um. „Es war wirklich eine schöne Nacht.", sind seine letzten Worte bevor er geht.

**-xXx-**

Bobby steht fünf vor sieben wieder in Alex Krankenzimmer. Sie ist angezogen und hat ihre Tasche gepackt. Er kann sehen, dass ihre Verbände um die Handgelenke abgenommen wurden. Er kann rote Striemen entdecken und ein wenig Schorf.

„Da bist du ja.", begrüßt Alex Bobby. Sie steht vom Bett auf, tritt zu ihm und drückt ihn kurz an sich.

„Wollen wir?", fragt Bobby etwas verlegen. Er greift nach Alex Tasche und nach einigen der Blumensträuße. Alex nimmt den Rest der Blumen und hängt sich alle Ballons um eines ihrer Handgelenke.

Als Bobby das sieht, beißt er sich leiht auf die Lippen und fragt besorgt: „Soll ich lieber...?"

„… Nein es tut nicht weh. Gehen wir!"

Bobby hat seine Limousine in der Tiefgarage des Krankenhauses geparkt. Es dauert einige Minuten, bis sie alles eingeladen haben. Die Ballons wollen nicht so wie die beiden. Bobby muss den Ballons sogar mit seinem Klappmesser drohen. Sie sind ungezwungen und lachen viel, bis sie es schließlich geschafft haben.

Der Verkehr ist für die Rushhour recht erträglich und sie sind nach einer halben Stunde bei Alex. Bobby hat Glück, er findet einen Parkplatz genau vor Alex Einfahrt. Das Ausladen wird genauso lustig, wie das Einladen.

**-xXx-**

Immer noch lachend betreten sie Alex Haus.

„Ich will erstmal unter die Dusche.", sagt Alex

„Okay ich stelle die Blumen ins Wasser. Ich hoffe du hast genug Vasen.", antwortet Bobby.

„Schau mal in den Schrank über der Spüle. Da müssten genug sein.", sagt sie, während sie das Badezimmer betritt.

Im Bad zieht sich Alex langsam aus. Erst streift sie die Jeans ab. Sie knöpft die Bluse auf und wirft beides in ihren Wäschekorb. Sie schlüpft aus ihrem Höschen, den Socken und ihrem BH. Letzter hat seinen Verschluss zwischen den beiden Körbchen. Ihre Arme sind noch so steif, dass sie ein herkömmliches Model nicht ohne Hilfe an und aus bekommen hätte. Sie hatte ihre Schwester extra gebeten, dieses Modell ihrer Sammlung mitzubringen.

Sie legt den Schlafanzug bereit, den sie nach dem Duschen anziehen will.

Alex steht mindestens 20 Minuten unter den heißen Wasserstrahl. Dann will sie ihre Haare waschen, bekommt aber ihre Arme nicht über den Kopf.

„Verdammt!"

„Bobby, kommst du mal kurz?", ruft sie laut.

Bobby rührt noch mal die Nudeln um und geht aufs Badezimmer zu. Davor bleibt er stehen und fragt: „Was gibt es Alex?"

„Komm bitte rein."

Bobby betritt das Bad. Er kann nur die Silhouette von Alex sehen. Sie steht hinter der milchigen Plexiglasscheibe der Dusche. „Ja?"

„Man ist das peinlich...aber würdest du mir die Haare waschen? Ich komme mit meinen Händen nicht an meinen Kopf. Die Schultern und Oberarmmuskulatur ist noch ganz steif."

„Nun gut… okay!", stottert Bobby.

Alex stellt das Wasser ab und dreht Bobby ihren Rücken zu. Er öffnet vorsichtig die Glastür und sieht sie vor sich stehen. Kleine Wasserrinnsale fließen über ihren Körper, ihren perfekten Körper. Ihre Haut ist leicht gebräunt. Ihre Schultern sind gerundet. Ihre Arme und der Rücken sind gut trainiert. Bobby kann ihre Schulterblätter und die Wirbelsäule sehen. Sie hat eine schmale Taille und einen kleinen, runden Po. Ihre Hüfte ist schön geschwungen und hat die beiden typischen Grübchen. Alex Beine sind lang und die Muskeln zeichnen sich leicht unter der Haut ab.

Er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Alex reicht Bobby ihr Shampoo nach hinten. Er massiert das Gel vorsichtig in ihre Haare ein und fragt: „Ist es so angenehm?" Er hat noch nie jemandem die Haare gewaschen außer sich selbst.

„Sehr! Danke!"

Als Bobby die Haare fertig eingeschäumt hat, greift er nach dem Duschkopf. Alex dreht das Wasser wieder auf und Bobby spült die Haare aus.

Bobby hilft Alex in ihren Bademantel. Er nimmt sich ein großes Handtuch und rubbelt Alex Haare trocken. Ganz selbstverständlich greift er nach Alex Bürste und beginnt ihre Haare zu kämmen.

„Ich komme mir vor wie ein Kleinkind.", sagt Alex.

Bobby weiß nicht, was er darauf antworten soll, deshalb sagt er: „Ich koche gerade Pasta. Noch zehn Minuten und wir können essen."

„Schön. Ich trockne mich noch weiter ab und dann komme ich.", sagt sie. Daraufhin verlässt Bobby das Badezimmer.

Alex braucht noch eine Weile, bis sie ganz trocken ist. Dann schlüpft sie in ihren bleichen, leinen Schlafanzug.

**-xXx-**

Bobby schließt leise die Tür hinter sich und lässt Alex allein. Er bleibt stehen und denkt an die letzten zehn Minuten. Er lehnt sich an die Wand und rutscht langsam daran runter.

_Beruhige dich, beruhige dich, beruhige dich, denk an irgend etwa anderes, denk nicht an sie_ versucht er sich selber abzulenken. Er nimmt sein Gesicht in die Hände und schließt die Augen. Davon wird es aber auch nicht besser. Er hat Alex immer noch vor Augen.

Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass du sie unbekleidet sieht, nein. Wie lange ist es jetzt her? Ein Jahr vielleicht? Damals wurden die Duschen im Revier renoviert. Männer und Frauen mussten sich über zwei Wochen die Duschen teilen. Es gab spezielle Zeitpläne, an die sich auch alle gehalten haben. Nur wir beide haben es geschafft uns doch nackt zu sehen. Sie war gerade fertig und du wolltest gerade die Dusche betreten. Ohne einen Kommentar sind wir aneinander vorbei gelaufen. Später haben wir sehr darüber gelacht.

Aber die Träume, die du in den darauf folgenden Wochen hattest: WOW! Auch waren die Orgasmen, die du dir selbst verschafft hast, viel intensiver mit ihrem Anblick vor Augen.

Und was nun?. Damals hast du sie nur einige Sekunden gesehen und jetzt?

Bobby hört, wie das Wasser der Nudeln überkocht. Er steht auf, rennt in die Küche und dreht das Feuer kleiner.

**-xXx-**

Das gemeinsame Abendbrot wird sehr schön. Bobby ist sehr erstaunt, dass er Alex in die Augen sehen kann. Sie führen ein schönen Gespräch über Alex Familie, Bobbys Freunde und tratschen herrlich über ihre Kollegen im Major Case Squad. Danny Ross, ihr neuer Captain, ist lange ein Thema.

Alex schlägt vor, sich noch einen Film anzuschauen. Bobby ist auch sofort begeistert.

„Ich mache noch heiße Schokolade dazu, einverstanden?", fragt Alex.

„Ja, super! Was willst du gucken?", erwidert er, während er schon seinen Finger über Alex DVD - Sammlung gleiten lässt.

„Ich habe ganz neu ‚Garden State' mit Zach Braff da."

„Ja, gefunden."

Bobby schaltet den Fernseher an und legt die DVD in den Rekorder. Alex kommt mit einer großen Kanne Kakao und zwei Bechern ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Sie setzt sich zu Bobby und lehnt ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er setzt sich bequemer hin und legt den Arm um sie

Als der Abspann läuft, gähnt Alex und sagt: „Ich bin müde."

„Na dann lass uns zu Bett gehen.", sagt Bobby etwas zurückhaltend. Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, wo er diese Nacht verbringen soll.

„Mein Bett ist viel größer als das Krankenhausbett. Da haben wir mehr Platz als letzte Nacht.", sagt Alex ganz selbstverständlich und kuschelt sich kurz an Bobby.

Sie steht auf und reibt sich die Schultern und Oberarme. Das hat sie während des Films und des Abendbrots auch öfter gemacht „Du hast Schmerzen.", stellt er fest. „Soll ich dich noch etwas massieren?"

„Ja, das waren schön."

„Könntest du davor noch meine Haare flechten? Ich schlafe lieber mit zusammengefassten Haaren, als mit offenen.", fragt sie Bobby.

„Uh… so was habe ich noch nie gemacht.", meint Bobby

„Es ist nicht schwer.", antwortet Alex darauf.

„Okay, ich versuche mein Glück."

Alex setzt sich auf einen Stuhl, während sich Bobby hinter sie stellt. Er drittelt Alex Haare und beginnt.

„Oh, ist ja gar nicht so schwer.", ruft er erfreut aus.

Alex lacht auf. „Siehst du, hab ich doch gesagt."

„Hast du irgendein Massageöl da?", fragt Bobby, als er mit einem Haargummi Alex Zopf sichert.

„Ja, es steht im Bad, im Spiegelschrank."

Alex betritt allein ihr Schlafzimmer, während Bobby kurz ins Bad geht und das Öl holt. Sie schüttelt ihre Decke auf und holt für Bobby ihre Gästedecke aus dem Schrank.

Sie öffnet die Knöpfe ihres Schlafanzugoberteils, legt es auf einen Stuhl neben ihrem Bett und legt sich auf den Bauch.

Bobby betritt das Zimmer mit dem Öl in der Hand. Er stoppt kurz und bewundert im Stillen den Anblick, der sich ihm bietet. Alex liegt flach auf dem Bauch. Ihr Kopf liegt auf ihren Händen und sie hat ihr Gesicht ihm zugewandt.

Sie öffnet die Augen, als sich Bobby neben sie aufs Bett kniet.

Er öffnet die Flasche mit dem Öl und riecht dran. „Mmhmm, duftet nach Aloe.", sagt Bobby leise.

„Wann hast du dir eigentlich deine Tätowierung machen lassen?", fragt er und berührt leicht Alex rechte Schulter.

„Das ist lange her. Sie war ein Geschenk an Joe zu unsere Verlobung.", erklärt sie.

„Das ist ein schönes Symbol, es steht für ‚ewige Liebe'.", stellt er fest.

Alex muss lachen. "Ich weiß!"

„Es ist immer wieder faszinierend, was du alles weißt.", sagt sie weiter.

„Hast du auch ein Tattoo?", will sie daraufhin wissen.

„Vielleicht!", ist alles was Bobby antwortet.

„Das ist keine Antwort.", erwidert Alex.

Bobby sagt immer noch nichts.

„Na gut, ich kann warten.", sagt sie neckend.

Bobby gibt nur noch ein zustimmendes Murmeln von sich, träufelt etwas Öl auf Alex Rücken und stellt anschließend die Flasche weg. Vorsichtig berührt er erst Alex Schultern, dann ihre Oberarme und zum Schluss den Rücken. Seine Massage ist erst zurückhaltend, wird dann aber immer professioneller. Alex entspannt sich immer weiter.

Sie genießt die Berührungen von Bobby. Er hat ganz zarte Hände und er weiß genau was er tut.

_Wir arbeiten jetzt sieben Jahre zusammen, aber so oft berührt, wie in den letzten 24 Stunden, haben wir uns noch nie._

_Ich kann immer noch seine Finger auf meinen Lippen spüren, als er den Balsam aufgetragen hat. Die Finger auf der Kopfhaut, vom Haarewaschen und seinen Arm um meinen Körper beim Fernsehen. All das fühle ich immer noch und jetzt schieben sich auch noch seine Fingerspitzen unter den Bund meiner Hose. ‚Oh Bobby, du bringst mich noch um den Verstand.' _

Bobby knetet erst Alex Schultern und Oberarme, bis er sich traut Alex auch tiefer zu berühren. Seine Fier gleiten an ihre Seite entlang und fahren ihre Wirbelsäule nach. Er wagt es seine Fingerspitzen unter Alex Hosenbund zu schieben und massiert leicht ihre Hüfte. Ein wohliges Stöhnen zeigt ihm, dass Alex sein Streicheln genießt.

Alex letzte Gedanken vor dem Einschlafen sind: _Was würdest du machen, wenn ich mich jetzt umdrehe? Würdest du gehen oder bei mir bleiben und mich noch an ganz anderen Stellen berühren?_

Bobby hofft inständig auf ein Zeichen von Alex. Er will sie nicht nur als Freund anfassen, sonder als ihr Freund. Er denkt gerade: _Was machst du nur mit mir Alex?_, als er bemerkt, dass sie eingeschlafen ist. Ihr Atem hat sich verlangsamt und geht tiefer. Er lächelt und massiert sie noch fünf Minuten weiter. Dann hat er endlich alle Verspannungen gelöst.

Er beugt seinen Kopf zu ihrem Ohr und flüstert: „Ich liebe dich Alex. Ich brauche dich so sehr. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll. Hätte dich Jo getötet, wäre meine Welt zusammen gebrochen."

Er lehnt sich noch etwas tiefer und berührt Alex weiche Haut mit seinen Lippen. Er fährt mit seinem Mund ihre Wirbelsäule entlang.

Kurz bevor er an ihrer Hüfte angelangt ist, hält er inne. _Was machst du hier Bobby? Stopp!! Es wird wunderschön werden, wenn wir es beide wollen, aber so, so geht es nicht. _

Er erhebt sich vom Bett und geht ins Badezimmer. Im Flur greift er noch nach seiner kleinen Reisetasche mit seinen Wechselsachen und der Zahnbürste.

Im Bad dreht er die Dusche an. Er stellt sich unter den heißen Strahl und beginnt sich einzuseifen.

Er ist so erregt. Er sieht Alex die ganze Zeit vor sich. Ob er nun die Augen offen hat oder sie geschlossen sind. Mit kontinuierlichen Bewegungen verschafft er sich selbst Erleichterung. Beim Höhepunkt keucht er ihren Namen.

Bobby trocknet sich schnell ab, putzt seine Zähne und zieht seine Schlafanzughose an. Das Oberteil lässt er weg, denn er will Alex Haut an seiner spüren.

Alex liegt immer noch auf dem Bauch. Auf ihrem Gesicht zeigt sich ein sehr entspannter Ausdruck. Das ganze Öl ist in ihre Haut gezogen. Jetzt kann Bobby sie zudecken. Er legt sich zu ihr, löscht das Licht und deckt sich mit der zweiten Decke zu.

Bobby rutscht ganz nahe zu Alex. Vorsichtig legt er seinen Arm um sie. Er will ihr Kraft und Sicherheit geben. Wenn sie erwacht, soll sie sehen, dass er bei ihr ist und sie beschützt. Alex bestimmt seine Gedanken vor dem Einschlafen. Er fragt sich: _Wie wäre es wenn...?_

In der Nacht erwacht Alex einmal kurz. Sie fühlt ihren Partner an ihrer Seite. Sie geniest die Schwere seines Arms auf ihrer Hüfte. Sie kuschelt sich noch etwas näher an ihn und ist auch schon im nächsten Moment wieder eingeschlafen.

* * *

A/N: Wer kann mir etwas über Kathryns Tattoo sagen? In der Serie haben sie es bis jetzt nur zwei, drei Mal gezeigt und auch nur ein ganz kleines Stückchen. In Blind Spot/Entführt waren die Macher ja so clever genau über diese Stelle (rechte Schulter, wenn man hinter ihr steht) einen großen, schwarzen Schmutzfleck zu schminken. Wie fies!

Bitte schick mir eine Mail, wenn du mehr weißt.

Bitte hinterlasse mir ein review.


	3. Tag Drei

**Vier Tage vier Nächte vier Übernachtungen Tag**

**Tag 3**

Alex erwacht als erste. Sie fühlt Bobbys heißen Körper unter sich. Ihr Kopf ruht auf seiner Brust und ihre Hand liegt sanft auf seiner Wange. Es ist ein überwältigendes Gefühle ihre nackte Haut auf seiner zu spüren.

Sie hebt leicht den Kopf um zu sehen, ob er schon wach ist. Er schläft noch friedlich. Sein Gesicht ist ganz entspannt und sie kann den kleinen Jungen sehen, der er irgendwann mal gewesen ist.

Leise flüstert Alex: „Bobby, ich liebe dich. Ich habe mich in diesem Keller so allein gefühlt. Ich hatte solche Angst. Du hast mir Kraft gegeben. Deine Stimme war in meinem Kopf, die mir befohlen hat nach einem Ausweg zu suchen. Ich brauche dich. Du bist mein Leben."

Bevor sie sich erhebt, haucht sie einen zarten Kuss auf Bobbys Lippen. Sie greift nach ihrem Oberteil und zieht es über. Als sie den letzten Knopf geschlossen hat, öffnet Bobby seine Augen.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragt er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Viel besser. Es fühlt sich nur noch wie ein starker Muskelkater an.", antwortet Alex.

„Du hast wahre Wunder vollbracht, Danke!", sagt sie und strahlt Bobby an.

„Ich mache Frühstück für uns beide.", sagt sie und verlässt ihr Schlafzimmer.

Bobby verlässt das Bett. Er kramt in seiner Tasche nach seinen Sachen und zieht sich langsam an. Bevor er das Zimmer verlässt macht er noch schnell das Bett. Er schüttelt die Decken und Kopfkissen auf und breitet über allem die Tagesdecke aus.

Als er in Alex Wohnzimmer tritt, sieht er sie singend und tanzend den Frühstückstisch decken.

Leider können sie das Frühstück nicht in die Länge ziehen. Beide haben feste Termine für den Vormittag. Bobby muss zurück zum Major Case und Alex hat einen Termin mit einem Psychologen.

Während sich Alex anzieht, räumt Bobby den Tisch ab. Er ist gerade beim Abspülen der Müslischüsseln, als sie die Küche betritt.

„Du hast ja das Bett gemacht. Währe nicht nötig gewesen.", sagt sie hinter ihm.

Er dreht sich um und lächelt ihr entgegen. „Das ging doch ganz schnell.", sagt er, während er seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern lässt.

Alex trägt eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein enges, grünes T-Shirt. Es sitzt wie eine zweite Haut.

Am liebsten würde er ihr die Sachen wieder vom Leib reißen und sie in ihr Schlafzimmer tragen.

„Wir müssen.", sagt er, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.

Alex bemerkt den Blick, den Bobby ihr zuwirft. Sie fühlt ein wohligen Schauer durch ihren Körper fahren. Er hat schon einen seiner dunkelblauen Anzüge für die Arbeit an. Das Jackett hängt noch über einem ihrer Küchenstühle. Dazu hat er ein hellblaues Hemd ausgewählt und eine braune Krawatte. Diese ist noch nicht gebunden. Sie tritt zu ihm und knotet sie für ihn.

„So, jetzt bist du fertig für die Arbeit.", sagt sie, derweil sie noch mal mit der Hand über sein Hemd streicht.

Lieber währe es ihr, wenn er sie jetzt einfach packen würde und sie noch auf dem Küchentisch vernaschen würde.

Bobby greift nach seinem Jackett und beide gehen in den Flur, um ihre Schuhe anzuziehen.

**-xXx-**

Alex führt ein sehr angenehmes erstes Gespräch mit Dr. Emil Skoda. Er hat sich den ganzen Vormittag für sie frei gehalten.

Sie kennen sich zwar schon von einigen Fällen, aber es ist doch etwas anderes ihm als Patient gegenüber zu sitzen.

Aber er macht es ihr richtig einfach.

Zuerst unterhalten sie sich über Alex Familie und ihre Freunde. Dann soll sie von ihrer Arbeit berichten. Schließlich fragt er sie dann doch ganz konkret zu ihrer Entführung.

Alex erzählt von ihren Ängsten und ihre Gefühlen während der Entführung. Davon, wie schuldig sie sich fühlt aber auch wie sehr ihr ihre Familie die letzten Tage geholfen hat.

Dann kommt das Gespräch auf Bobby.

„… das Schöne ist, er ist für mich da. Er stellt seine Bedürfnisse nach hinten und ist einfach nur für mich da.", berichtet sie Dr. Skoda.

„Ich glaube unsere Beziehung ändert sich gerade."

„Und wie finden Sie das?", fragt Emil.

„Ich finde es toll. Er gibt mir so viel Geborgenheit. Ich fühle mich so sicher bei ihm. Ich glaube…!"

„Ja Detective?"

„Ich liebe ihn."

Emil nickt. Alex soll fortfahren.

„Oh man, jetzt habe ich es ausgesprochen. Es klingt gigantisch und mein Herz schlägt wie wild." Alex lächelt schüchtern.

„Wir sind schon so lange ein Team. Man, über sieben Jahre. Ich vertraue ihm mein Leben an und er vertraut mir seines an. Aber diese Gefühle… Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Sie sind nicht erst seit dem Überfall auf mich da. Es brodelt schon eine Weile in mir, aber..."

„Was aber Alexandra?"

„Ich habe Angst es ihm zu sagen. Was ist, wenn er nicht so fühlt? Dann mache ich alles kaputt. Ich will ihn nicht verlieren.", gesteht sie dem Arzt.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll. Die letzten zwei Tage waren so schön. Wir haben zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen. Wir haben uns in den Armen gehalten.", schwärmt sie weiter.

Emil muss lächeln. Er sieht eine verliebte Frau vor sich. Sie weiß eigentlich ganz genau, was sie tun muss. Es muss ihr nur noch klar werden.

„Es tut mir leid Alex, aber wir müssen für heute Schluss machen. Ich erwarte in einer halben Stunde meinen nächsten Patienten.", sagt er freundlich.

Beim Rausgehen sagt er noch: „Sagen Sie es ihm. Ich glaube Sie werden nicht enttäuscht werden, wenn Sie es tun."

„Okay Doktor. Wir sehen uns dann in drei Tagen wieder."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Detective!"

Als Alex die Tür hinter sich schließt, setzt sich Emil an seinen Schreibtisch. Er macht ein Paar Notizen und grinst heftig. Er hatte gleich am ersten Abend nach Alexandra Eames Flucht aus dem Keller ein Gespräch mit Detective Goren und Captain Ross.

Es gehörte zu den Standartprozeduren sich mit dem Partner und dem direkten Vorgesetzten hinzusetzen und ein Gespräch zu führen. Oft sind die Beamten kurz angebunden und viel zu sehr im Stress.

Aber da es Alexandra den Umständen entsprechend gut ging, konnten die Gespräche locker gehalten werden.

Dabei hat er sehr wohl gemerkt, wie stark die Gefühle von Robert sind. Emil ist sich sicher, dass Detective Goren seine Partnerin liebt.

Er freut sich für die beiden. Er hat in Alex Akte gesehen, dass sie verwitwet ist. Er hat auch schon das ein oder andere von Gorens Familienbackground gehört. Sie passen gut zusammen, denkt er als seine Assistentin den nächsten Patienten ankündigt.

**-xXx-**

Alex schaut in den Spiegel über ihrem Waschbecken. Sie hat die Zahnbürste im Mund und versucht trotzdem den Song im Radio mitzusingen. Sie spuckt die Zahnpasta aus, spült ihren Mund aus und trocknet sich das Gesicht ab.

Sie tanzt in ihr Schlafzimmer und schlüpft unter ihre Decken. Sie hat die Gästedecke im Bett gelassen, weil da noch Bobbys Geruch dran hängt. Sie drückt ihr Gesicht in sein Kissen und nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Oh Bobby", entfährt es ihr. _Ich bin so kindisch_, denkt sie, als das Telefon läutet.

„Hallo?", fragt Alex, während sie sich ein Kissen in den Rücken stopft und sich im Bett aufsetzt.

„Hey ich bin's.", hört sie die Stimme ihres Partners.

Es breitet sich unwillkürlich ein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie deckt sich mit seiner Decke zu und nimmt noch einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor sie antwortet.

„Hi Bobby! Was gibt's? Was hast du den Tag über gemacht?" _Ich vermisse dich so_, denkt sie gleichzeitig.

„Ich habe den Fall abgeschlossen und den halben Tag über dem Computer gehangen, um alles fertig zu machen.", berichtet Bobby.

„Und du, was hast du so getrieben?", fragt er weiter. Er liegt in seinem Bett und stellt sich ihre warme, weiche Haut vor, die sich gegen seinen nackten Körper drückt. Er will sie in den Armen halten und ihr berichten, wie sehr sie ihm den Tag über gefehlt hat.

„Erst war ich bei Dr. Skoda, wie du ja weißt. Dann habe ich mich mit Carolyn zum Mittagessen getroffen und wir sind noch ein wenig shoppen gegangen."

Bobby grinst. Er kann sich nur sehr schlecht vorstellen wie die beiden First Grade Detectives durch die Läden streifen und Schnäppchen jagen.

„Ich vermisse Carolyn. Megan ist nett, verstehe mich nicht falsch, aber wir kennen uns noch nicht so gut.", plappert Alex weiter.

„Es war schön sie zu sehen. Ach ja und dann musste ich noch Einkaufen. Den Abend habe ich mit dem neuen Jeffery Deaver verbracht."

„Also warst du total ausgelastet.", sagt Bobby.

„Ja, könnte man so sagen.", lacht Alex.

„Ab morgen soll ich Mike und Megan unterstützen.", erzählt Bobby. „Der Captain hat ihnen gerade einen neuen Fall zugewiesen."

„Sehen wir uns morgen?", fragt Bobby

„Klar, was wollen wir machen?"

„Wir wäre es mit Essen gehen? Ich könnte einen Tisch bei San Marco reservieren. Er macht die beste Pasta der Stadt."

„Das klingt gut. Du schwärmst so oft von dem Laden."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns um sieben davor treffen?", fragt Alex. „Da hast du noch genug Zeit nach der Arbeit noch mal nach hause zu fahren."

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee. Ich freu mich.", antwortet Bobby.

Bobby und Alex unterhalten sich noch über eine halbe Stunde weiter.

Alex wird immer müder und gähnt immer öfter. Sie will es eigentlich nicht, beendet das Gespräch dann aber doch.

„Schlaf gut Bobby."

„Du auch Alex."

Alex legt das Telefon weg und kuschelt sich in ihre Decken. Ihre letzten Gedanken vor dem Einschlafen gelten Bobby. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schläft sie schnell ein.

Bobby versucht auch einzuschlafen. Er wirft sich von einer Seite zu anderen, aber der Schlaf will sich nicht einstellen. Sein Herz pocht wie wild. Alex bestimmt seine gesamten Gedanken. Er hat solche Sehnsucht nach ihr. Er will ihr Lachen hören und ihren Duft einatmen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde des Hin- und Herwälzen, gibt er auf.

Er steht auf, schlüpft in seine Turnschuhe und zieht seinen Trenchcoat an

**-xXx-**

Zehn Minuten später parkt er vor Alex Haus. Er greift in seine Manteltasche und zieht Alex Haustürschlüssel heraus. Er hat ihn schon über Jahre, aber noch nie benutzt

Leise schließt er auf, hängt seinen Mantel auf und zieht die Schuhe aus.

Im Haus ist es ganz dunkel. Leise schleicht Bobby auf Zehenspitzen in Alex Schlafzimmer.

Auf Alex Gesicht fällt das fahle Mondlicht. Bobby stellt fest, dass sie wie ein Engel aussieht. Sie atmet ruhig und gleichmäßig. Bobby steht noch einige Minuten so im Zimmer, bis er sich neben Alex ins Bett legt. Er konnte sich einfach nicht von diesem Anblick losreißen.

Er rückt ganz nahe an Alex heran und schmiegt sich an sie. Seine Hand schiebt er unter ihr Schlafanzugoberteil und er legt sie auf ihrem weichen Bauch ab. Er drückt noch einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Wange und ist auch schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

A/N: Ich weiß, dass Alex Psychologe eine Frau war (Siren Call), aber ich wollte gerne ein bekanntes Gesicht der Law & Order Familie integrieren. Deshalb habe ich mich für Dr. Emil Skoda entschieden.

Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.


	4. nur im Pyjama und das Abendessen

**Vier Tage vier Nächte vier Übernachtungen **

**Tag 4 **

Alex erwacht als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihr Gesicht streifen. Sie ist kurz erschrocken, denn sie liegt in den Armen eines Mannes. Ihr Rücken drückt sich an seine Brust. Alex bemerkt, dass ihr Oberteil aufgegangen ist und seine große Hand sanft eine ihrer Brüste umfasst.

Sie genießt seine Berührung, seinen Duft und seinen Atem in ihrem Nacken. Sie weiß, dass Bobby der Mann ist, der sie so sicher in seinen Armen hält. Sie fühlt sich sicher und geborgen in seiner Umarmung, genauso beschützt wie in den letzten zwei Nächten.

Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine, um den Druck noch etwas zu erhöhen. Ein leichtes Keuchen entfährt dabei ihrer Kehle. Um ihn nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen, löst sie sich vorsichtig von ihm. Sie dreht sich langsam um und schaut in sein entspanntes, schlafendes Gesicht.

Um ihn zu wecken, küsst sie ihn leicht auf die Nasenspitze. Mit einem Lächeln schaut sie in seine verschlafenden Augen und flüstert: „Was machst du denn hier?"

Bobbys Augen flattern etwas, als er Alex liebevoll anschaut. Seine Stimme ist weich und beruhigend, als er sagt: „Ach, ich dachte du brauchst mich noch eine weitere Nacht. Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Tut mir leid."

„Du hast mich nicht erschreckt. Ich finde schön, dass du hier bist. Wenn du bei mir bist, fühle ich mich so geborgen.", sagt sie mit einem Lächeln und kuschelt sich an seine Brust.

Bobby nimmt Alex in seine Arme und drückt sie fest an sich.

So liegen sie eine ganze Weil da und genießen einfach nur die Wärme und Sicherheit des anderen.

Leider zerstört Alex klingelnder Wecker diese Situation.

„Oh nein!", entfährt es Alex. „Verdammt!"

„Wie spät ist es denn?", fragt Bobby.

„Um acht.", sagt Alex und seufzt.

„Ich habe mich um neun mit meiner Schwester verabredet. Wir wollen den ganzen Tag miteinander verbringen und gehen mit Nathan in den Zoo."

Bobby löst seinen Griff um seine Partnerin. Das gestattet Alex, ihren zierlichen Körper zu recken und zu strecken.

Alex erhebt sich langsam und schließt vor Bobbys Augen ihre Schlafanzugjacke. Es ist ihr nicht peinlich, dass er sie sehen kann. Sie genießt seinen Blick auf ihrer nackten Haut.

„Ich gehe als erstes duschen.", sagt sie und verlässt das Zimmer.

Bobby fährt sich mit seinen Händen über sein Gesicht. Er reibt kräftig darüber. _Wieso bist du nur so blöd_, fragt er sich selber. _Da war sie, die perfekte Gelegenheit. Hättest du dich getraut deinen Mund aufzumachen, könnte Alex jetzt in deinen Armen liegen und du könntest ihren Körper unter dir spüren._

**-xXx-**

Bobby steht auch auf und geht in Alex Küche. Er beginnt den Tisch zu decken und Wasser für den Tee aufzusetzen. Fünf Minuten später ist Alex mit Duschen fertig und Bobby kann ins Bad.

Immer noch im Schlafanzug tritt Bobby aus dem Bad. Alex hat den Tisch fertig gedeckt und ließt schon ihre Tageszeitung.

„Bist du nur im Schlafanzug hergekommen?", fragt sie amüsiert.

„Nein, ich hatte meinen Mantel drüber gezogen. Ich wollte ja nicht als Sittenstrolch festgenommen werden." Sein Ton und die sachliche Antwort zaubern ein Lächeln auf Alex Lippen und beide fangen an zu lachen.

„Ich habe leider nichts hier, was dir passen könnte. Ich habe zwar noch einige Sachen von Joe, aber er war nicht so groß wie du.", sagt sie immer noch lachend und dem Kopf schüttelnd bei den Gedanken an Bobby in Hochwasserhosen.

„Ich bin ja mit dem Auto da, es geht schon." Bobby setzt sich zu Alex und fühlt die Behaglichkeit ihrer Nähe. Die Stimmung ist entspannt und beide haben viel Spaß beim Frühstücken.

Kurz vor neun verabschiedet sich Bobby von Alex. Er muss verständlicherweise noch mal nach hause und will auch nicht alt zu spät im Büro erscheinen.

Sie gehen zusammen in den Flur und er zieht seinen Mantel und die Turnschuhe an.

Alex öffnet ihre Haustür für Bobby und fühlt einen kleinen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Sie wünscht sich, sie hätte keine Pläne für heute gemacht und sagt etwas zögernd: „Wir sehen uns dann um sieben vor San Marco, oder?"

„Ja natürlich. Ich freu mich schon.", sagt Bobby und lehnt sich zu Alex runter, um sie flüchtig auf ihren Mund zu küssen.

Er geht zügig zu seinem Auto, dreht sich aber noch mal um, bevor er einsteigt. „Bis dann.", ruft er und winkt Alex zu.

Alex steht immer noch wie angewurzelt in der Tür und winkt zurück. Als Bobbys Auto außer Sichtweite ist, berührt sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen ihren Mund. Das Prickeln von ihrem Kuss spürt sie immer noch auf ihren Lippen.

Obwohl ihre Lippen sich nur eine Sekunde berührt haben, kribbelt ihr ganzer Körper immer noch. Als seine Lippen die ihren gefunden haben, ging ein Stromstoß durch ihren Körper.

Immer noch im Türrahmen stehend, wird Alex von ihrer Schwester gefunden. Nathan kann seine Tante aus ihren Tagträumen befreien.

Sie verbringen einen tollen Tag im Zoo und im Haus ihrer Schwester.

**-xXx-**

Gegen fünf ist Alex wieder bei sich zuhause. Zuerst duscht sie lange und ausgiebig. Sie probiert mehrere Kleider, bis sie sich für das nachtblaues, knielanges Kleid entscheidet, das sie gestern zusammen mit Carolyn gekauft hat. Es hat silberne Nähte und raffinierte Stickereien am Saum und am Dékolleté. Es hat einen Schlitz über dem rechten Bein, was beim Gehen einen Blick auf ihren Oberschenkel zulässt. Die Träger sind schmal. Das Kleid hat einen schönen Ausschnitt vorne und lässt sehr viel vom Rücken frei. Dazu wählt Alex silberne Riemchensandalen.

Sie entscheidet sich gegen ein Kette und extravagante Ohrringe. Sie trägt nur die silbernen Stecker, die ihr Bobby zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Es sind kleine Handschellen.

Make-up legt sie auch nur ganz sparsam auf.

Alex dreht ihre Haare hoch und befestigt sie mit einer großen Silberspange.

**-xXx-**

Fünf vor sieben steigt Alex aus einem Taxi vor dem Restaurant aus. Sie bezahlt den Fahrer, dreht sich um und erblickt Bobby.

Er wartet vor dem Eingang und unterhält sich mit einem Mann im Livree.

Er hat ein schwarzes Hemd mit dunkelblauen Nadelstreifen an. Dazu trägt er eine dunkelblaue Stoffhose. Er hat das Jackett zuhause gelassen und trägt auch keine Krawatte.

Als Alex keine zehn Meter mehr von Bobby entfernt ist, dreht er sich zu ihr um und lässt seinen Blick langsam über ihren schmalen Körper wandern. Er zieht scharf die Luft durch seine Zähne ein und vergisst für die nächsten Augenblick zu atmen.

Sie sieht unglaublich aus. Das Kleid umschmeichelt ihren Körper und schwingt leicht mit jedem Schritt den sie geht. Er bemerkt, dass sie die Ohrringe trägt, die er ihr geschenkt hat. Der Mangel an Make-up unterstreicht zusätzlich ihre natürliche Schönheit.

Dadurch dass sie ihre Haare hochgesteckt hat, hat er einen phänomenalen Blick auf ihren Hals, ihre Schultern und ihr Dekollete.

Er verschlingt sie wahrhaft mit seinen Augen, bis sie endlich vor ihm stehen bleibt. Alex lächelt auf Grund seiner Reaktion. Sie weiß, dass sie das richtige Outfit gewählt hat.

„Hallo!", sagt er, als er sich wieder gefangen hat.

Er überreicht ihr die kleine Clematisblüte, die er in den Händen hält.

„Hey!", erwidert Alex. Sie nimmt die Blüte entgegen, riecht kurz daran und steckt sie in ihr Haar. „Danke"

Sie will Bobbys Geste von heute morgen erwidern, deshalb stellt sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst in leicht auf seinen Mund. Danach umarmt sie Bobby.

Er drückt sie fest an sich und atmet ihren umwerfenden Duft ein. Sich wieder langsam von ihr lösend, dreht er sich zu dem Mann um, mit dem er sich vor ihrer Ankunft unterhalten hat.

„Das ist Eugene.", stellt Bobby den Mann neben ihm vor. „Er begrüßt die Gäste vom San Marco seit zwanzig Jahren."

„Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen, Detective.", begrüßt Eugene Alex.

„Ich bin Alex. Schön endlich ein Gesicht dem Namen zuordnen zu können.", antwortet sie freundlich.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen wunderschönen Abend Alex.", sagt er und hält die Tür für Alex auf.

Als Bobby an ihm vorbei geht flüstert er: „Na endlich Junge. Das wird ja auch Zeit. Vermassele es ja nicht, hörst du?"

Bobby nickt und betritt nach Alex das Restaurant.

Susan die Restaurantmanagerin begrüßt Bobby herzlich. „Ich habe dir deinen Lieblingstisch freigehalten Robert."

„Danke Susan", antwortet Bobby. Er fasst nach Alex Hand und führt sie in die äußerste Ecke des Restaurants. Sie befinden sich in einem Erker, in dem nur ein Tisch für zwei steht.

Bobby rückt Alex ihren Stuhl zurecht, bevor auch er sich setzt.

„Habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du unglaublich aussiehst?", fragte er.

„Nein, aber dein Blick auf mir, zählt mehr als tausend Worte", sagt Alex mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht.

**-xXx-**

Es wird ein ganz toller Abend. Bobby und Alex genießen die Gegenwart des anderen.

Gegen neun machen sie sich auf das Restaurant zu verlassen.

„Ich bin noch nicht müde. Wollen wir noch etwas machen?", fragt Alex beim Rausgehen.

„Ja, hast du einen Vorschlag?"

Alex muss nicht lange überlegen. Sie weiß genau, worauf sie jetzt Lust hat.

„Ich will, dass du mit mir tanzen gehst.", sagt sie und schenkt ihm ihr bezauberndes Lächeln.

„Ich kenne da eine Salsa Bar. Sie ist keine zehn Minuten von hier entfernt.", sagt er und greift nach ihrer Hand. Mit Alex zu tanzen, ist ein langer Traum von ihm.

Es ist Vollmond und eine leichte Sommerbriese umweht die beiden. Sie schlendern Hand in Hand die zwei Blocks zur Tanzbar.

Ihre ersten Tänze sind noch verhalten, aber dann wirbelt Bobby Alex immer professioneller über die Tanzfläche.

Er zieht sie ganz nahe zu sich. Er will ihren Körper spüren und sie soll seinen fühlen.

Für Alex ist der Körperunterschied zu Bobby am Anfang bei der üblichen Armhaltung etwas anstrengend. Als der Abend immer weiter fort schreitet werden die Lieder langsamer und die Pärchen tanzen enger miteinander.

Bobby nimmt Alex Arme und legt sie hinter seinen Nacken. Alex rückt noch ein Stück näher an Bobby und legt ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust ab. Er fasst Alex um die Hüften und schmiegt sein Gesicht in ihre Haare. Die letzten drei Songs bewegen sie sich kaum noch. Sie halten sich einfach aneinander fest und flüstern sich Liebkosungen zu.

* * *

Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.


	5. Vertraue mir Mit meinem Leben!

**Vier Tage vier Nächte vier Übernachtungen**

Sie beschließen nach hause zu laufen, denn es ist einfach ein zu schöner und lauer Abend. So können sie auch noch länger zusammen bleiben, bis sie sich trennen müssen. Es ist schon kurz vor Mitternacht, als sie vor Bobbys Wohnhaus stehen.

Sie bleiben vor der Haustür stehen und wissen beide nicht so recht weiter.

Bobby ergreift als erster die Initiative. „Kommst du noch mit rauf?"

Das sind genau die Worte, die Alex so sehnlich erwartet hat. Sie nickt.

„Ich will nie wieder alleine schlafen.", sagt Bobby leise. Er senkt den Blick zum Boden und wartet auf Alex Antwort.

Alex berührt Bobby mit beiden Händen im Gesicht. Sie zwingt ihn ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „Das will ich auch nie wieder.", sagt sie, als er ihr tief in die Augen sieht.

Sie stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst Bobby auf den Mund. Diesmal wird es nicht nur ein Küsschen sonder ein richtiger Kuss.

Es fühlt sich so an als ginge ein Stromschlag durch beide, als sich ihre Lippen finden. Nach vorsichtigem Tasten öffnen beiden ihre Lippen, um die Zunge des anderen einzulassen.

Unter starkem Keuchen lösen sie sich fünf Minuten später voneinander.

„Gehen wir jetzt hoch?", fragt Alex.

„Ja", flüstert Bobby in Alex Ohr und knabbert leicht daran.

Oben in Bobbys Wohnung betritt Alex sein Wohnzimmer. Sie stellt sich ans Fenster und schaut in das nächtliche New York.

Bobby tritt hinter sie, nachdem er seine Schuhe ausgezogen hat und die Wohnungsschlüssel weggelegt hat.

Alex ergreift das Wort, als Bobby seine Arme um sie legt. „Die letzten Tage waren wunderschön Bobby. Ich möchte, das wir…das wir es versuchen. Eine Beziehung."

„Ich lasse dich nie wieder gehen.", spricht Bobby die Worte aus, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen lassen.

Er öffnet den Reißverschluss von Alex Kleid und streift die Träger über ihre Schultern. Vorsichtig küsst er ihre Schultern, den Nacken und ihre Ohren. Alex dreht sich langsam um. Ihre Lippen finden sich erneut. Als sie sich das nächste Mal zum Atemholen voneinander lösen, tritt Bobby einen Schritt zurück. Er lässt seinen Blick langsam über Alex atemberaubenden Körper wandern. Er kann seinen Blick lange nicht von ihren Brüsten wenden.

Alex grinst bei dem Gedanken an die Besonderheit, die sich für diesen Abend ausgedacht hat. Sie tritt auch einen Schritt zurück, um Bobby einen perfekten Blick auf sie zu verschaffen.

Bobby sieht wie Alex die beiden kleinen Schleifchen links und rechts an ihrem Höschen berührt. Sie zieht daran und schon fällt der Slip auf den Boden.

„Oh Alex!", entfährt es ihm. „Dein Körper ist genauso begehrenswert wie dein Verstand. Ich habe dich gar nicht verdient."

„Bobby!", seufzt Alex und tritt wieder auf ihn zu, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

„Ich will dich ausziehen.", sagt Alex mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Bobbys Geständnis macht sie mutig.

Bobby kann nur noch nicken.

Langsam öffnet Alex die Knöpfe von Bobbys Hemd. Sie streift es ihm ab und bedeckt seine Brust mit Küssen.

„Erzähl mir von deinen Phantasien über uns.", fordert Alex ihn auf, als sich ihre Hände an seinem Gürtel zu schaffen machen.

Bobby stöhnt. „Im Stehen, im Aufzug zum Büro."

„Oh ja.", kommt es von Alex zurück.

„Aber nicht heute, das geht zu schnell und du bist noch nicht wieder ganz gesund. Du musst dich dabei festhalten.", flüstert Bobby. „Unser erstes Mal soll ewig dauern."

Er beugt sich vor, um eine von Alex Brüsten in den Mund zu nehmen. Er lutscht an ihrer einen Brustwarze, währen sein Daumen über die andere fährt.

„Ich hab dich noch nicht ganz ausgezogen.", protestiert Alex unter Seufzern.

Sie öffnet seinen Reißverschluss und zerrt an seiner Hose.

„Dann erzähl von deiner Phantasie.", fordert Bobby Alex auf, während seine Hände ihren Rücken langsam hoch und wieder runter gleiten.

„Auf unseren Schreibtischen im Squad Room.", keucht Alex, als ihr Rücken anfängt zu kribbeln.

Bobby lacht. „Sind wir dabei allein, oder schauen uns die Kollegen zu?"

„Wir sind allein, nur du und ich.", flüstert Alex in Bobbys Ohr.

Sie küsst sich von seinem Ohr zu seinem Mund. Dann lässt sie ihre Zunge über sein Kinn zu seinem Hals wandern. Der nächste Stopp ist seine Brust. Zart umschmeicheln ihre Lippen seien Brustwarzen.

Sie beugt sich tiefer, fährt mit ihren Händen unter seine Unterhose und zieht sie herunter.

Sie stoppt kurz, denn er ist groß, wirklich groß. „Oh!", entfährt es ihr. Bei der Erkundung seines Körpers entdeckt sie sie, seine Tätowierung.

Sie sitzt über eine längliche Narbe an seiner Hüfte. Es ist ein Datum: 26. Januar 2000. Sanft lässt sie ihre Finger darüber gleiten.

Alex streckt sich wieder und schaut Bobby in die Augen. Sie muss kurz überlegen, dann weiß sie es. „Der Schuss auf dich, in unserem ersten gemeinsamen Jahr."

Bobby lächelt ihr zu. „Genau!"

„Daran habe ich ja schon lange nicht mehr gedacht.", sagt sie.

„Es war ja auch nur ein Streifschuss, halb so wild.", erwidert Bobby and greift dabei nach Alex Handgelenken. Während sie ihn ausgezogen hat, hat er sie immer weiter zur Wand manövriert.

Er hebt Alex Arme über ihren Kopf und presst ihren ganzen Körper gegen die Wand. Er küsst sie leidenschaftlich, derweil seine freie linke Hand über ihren Leib fährt. Sie hebt ein Bein und umschlingt seine Hüfte.

Alex will ihren Kopf anlehnen, doch da ist ihre Spange im Weg.

„Au!"

„Warte!", Bobby greift an ihren Hinterkopf und löst die Spange. Alex Haare fallen über ihre Schultern. „Soll ich sie dir wieder flechten?", fragt Bobby.

„Ja bitte!", antwortet Alex.

Bobby dreht Alex einfach um und drückt ihren Körper weiter gegen die kalte Wand.

„Bitte stützen Sie sich an der Wand ab und spreizen sie die Beine.", fordert Bobby Alex auf. „Ich muss sie leider durchsuchen."

Alex lacht. „Natürlich Officer. Was habe ich denn verbrochen?", fragt sie ganz unschuldig.

„Sie haben das Herz ihres Partners gestohlen.", sagt Bobby streng, während seine Hände an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang fahren.

„Oh Bobby, ich liebe dich auch.", gesteht Alex.

„Und ich liebe dich.", antwortet er, als seine Hände ihre Brüste umfassen.

Bobby lässt Alex weiterhin so stehen und beginnt ihre Harre zu ordnen. Als er damit fertig ist, dreht er sie wieder um und küsst sie erneut.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, hebt er sie auf seine Hüften und trägt sie aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Er trägt sie nicht in sein Schlafzimmer, sondern geht auf direktem Weg in sein kleines Arbeitszimmer. Sanft setzt er Alex auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

„Verwirklichen wir ein Paar Träume.", sagt er und drückt Alex auf die Tischplatte. Er lehnt sich über sie und liebkost lange ihre Brustwarzen. Vorsichtig bettet er ihr linkes Bein in das Bücherregal neben seinem Tisch. Die Kniekehle des rechten Beins legt er sich über die Schulter.

Bevor Alex begreift was Bobby als nächstes vorhat, fährt er auch schon mit seiner Zunge an der Innensite ihres Schenkels entlang. Er zieht sich seinen Schreibtischstuhl heran, um genau auf der richtigen Höhe zu sein.

„Du musst das nicht…", versucht sie es.

„… schhhhh", unterbricht er sie.

„Ich will aber. Ich warte schon so lange darauf dich zu verwöhnen. Ich will von dir kosten und dich meinen Namen stöhnen hören.", ist das Letzte was er sagt bevor er mit seine Zunge langsam über ihre Klitoris leckt.

Alex zuckt leicht zurück aufgrund der überwältigenden Gefühle.

„Bleib ja da!", sagt Bobby freundlich und hält sie an ihrer Hüfte in Position.

Bobbys Lippen schließen sich um Alex empfindlichste Stelle und er saugt voller Leidenschaft daran.

„Das…ist…zu…viel!", keucht sie. Ihre Hände fahren zu der Tischkante, wo sie sich krampfhaft fest halten.

Bobby schiebt vorsichtig erst einen Finger und dann einen zweiten in Alex Zentrum.

Wild nach Luft schnappend, stöhnt sie: „Bobby…oh…Bobby…hör…nicht…auf!"

„Das werde ich bestimmt nicht.", antwortet er liebevoll und setzt seine Liebkosungen fort.

Alex kommt nachdem Bobby auch noch einen dritten Finger in sie gleiten lässt. Ihr Rücken wölbt sich und ihr Unterleib presst sich gegen Bobbys Mund.

Kurz Luft holend unterbricht Bobby seine Dienste. Er will Alex schmecken, deshalb macht er sich daran ihren ganzen Nektar aufzulecken.

„Mhm, du schmeckst nach mehr.", murmelt Bobby.

Seine Zunge erforscht ihr Inneres. Er schiebt sie langsam vor und zurück. Sein Daumen streichelt gleichzeitig ihre Klitoris.

Bobby weiß, dass er den richtigen Punkt gefunden hat, als Alex Beine unkontrolliert zu zittern anfangen.

Alex glaubt den Verstand zu verlieren, als auch noch seine freie Hand nach ihren Brüsten tastet.

„Guuuuut, so guuuuut", schreit sie beinahe.

Eine Hand in Bobbys Haaren, die andere auf die Tischplatte schlagend, erreicht sie ihren zweiten Höhepunkt

Bobby erhebt sich von dem Stuhl und hilft Alex sich aufzusetzen. Sie schaut ihm intensiv in seine schönen braunen Augen. „Du kannst jetzt alles verlangen was du willst.", bietet sie ihm an und kuschelt sich an seine Brust.

„Nichts, was du nicht auch willst.", erklärt er liebevoll.

Er hebt sie behutsam an, eine Hand unter ihren Kniekehlen, die andere unter ihrem Rücken und trägt sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

Sanft legt er sie auf sein Bett und legt sich langsam auf sie drauf.

„Du…du bist doch vorsichtig, oder?", fragt Alex und fixiert seine Augen mit ihren.

Bobbys Gesicht bekommt einen besorgten Ausdruck.

„Du bist…du bist so…so groß und es ist schon etwas her, seit meinem letzten…Mal.", beruhigt Alex ihn, indem sie zusätzlich Bobby ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkt.

„Ich will es…dich! Ich will dich so sehr. Mein Körper und mein Verstand verlangen schon so lange nach dir.", sagt sie.

Bobbys Gesichtsausdruck entspannt sich wieder.

„Wir werden alles ganz langsam machen. Du kannst mich jederzeit unterbrechen, okay?", erwidert er ebenso mit einem Lächeln. "Vertau mir!"

"Mit meinem Leben!"

Bobby drückt Alex Beine etwas auseinander. Als er langsam in sie dringt, muss sich Alex am Bettgestell festhalten. Sie schließt die Augen und streckt den Kopf weit nach hinten. Ein tieferer Seufzer entfährt ihrer Kehle.

„Schau mir in die Augen.", verlangt Bobby.

Alex öffnet die Augen und sieht Bobbys Gesicht über sich.

„Ich liebe dich, Alex.", flüstert er.

Langsam beginnt er sich vor und zurück zu bewegen. Alex stöhnt: „Ah!"

„Ist alles in Ordnung? Tue ich dir weh? Soll ich aufhören?", fragt er besorgt.

„Oh Bobby, wehe!", antwortet Alex. Sie kreuzt ihre Beine hinter seiner Hüfte und drückt ihn etwas enger an sich. „Hör nie wieder auf! Es ist so schön!"

„Du bist die schönste Frau, der ich je begegnet bin, Alex.", flüstert er in ihr Ohr. „Du bist einmalig."

Leicht das Tempo erhöhend, fühlt er seien Orgasmus wachsen. Alex ist auch kurz davor. Sie umfasst sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, so dass sie sich wieder in die Augen schauen können.

„Jetzt Bobby!", sagt sie und im nächsten Moment fühlt er, wie ein Ruck durch Alex Körper fährt und sie warm und geschmeidig um ihn zu ihrem Höhepunkt kommt.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später sieht Alex, wie Bobby seine Augen verdreht. Er kommt tief in ihrem Inneren zur Erlösung.

„Oh, das…das war…einmalig.", sagt Bobby, als er wieder zu Atem kommt.

* * *

A/N: Die Idee mit Bobbys Tattoo ist von CSI. Jim Brass hat sich über seiner Schusswunde auch das Datum verewigen lassen.

Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.


	6. Der erste Tag mit Alex an meiner Seite

**Vier Tage vier Nächte vier Übernachtungen**

„Und das ist noch nicht das Ende.", sagt Alex und dreht Bobby auf seinen Rücken.

Sie muss lachen, als Bobbys Gesicht einen verständnislosen Ausdruck annimmt.

Alex setzt sich rücklings auf Bobbys Bauch und beginnt ihn mit ihrem Mund zu stimulieren. Sie hebt ihr Becken an, um Bobby einen tollen Anblick zu gönnen. Als sie Bobbys Penis in ihrem Mund nimmt, hört sie ein Stöhnen von ihm.

„Oh Alex, nein!", stöhnt Bobby und drückt seinen Kopf in die Kissen.

„Soll ich etwa aufhören?", fragt Alex neckend und fährt fort ihre Zunge an seinem Schaft hoch und runter gleiten zu lassen.

„Nein, bitte nicht.", hört sie Bobbys unterdrückte Stimme.

Ihre Liebkosungen und der ungehinderte Blick auf Alex Allerheiligstes zeigen nach kurzer Zeit Wirkung.

Bobbys Hände fahren zu Alex Hüfte und ziehen sie näher zu seinem Kopf. Er hebt ihn leicht an, um mit seiner Zunge Alex ebenso zu verwöhnen.

Alex keucht: „Nein, stopp! Ich will dich nicht aus versehen beißen.", kommt es von ihr zurück. "Lehn dich zurück und genieße die Aussicht. Jetzt bist du dran mit entspannen."

Bobby ist schon wieder fast ganz erigiert, als Alex ein erneutes Stöhnen von ihm wahrnimmt. Das animiert sie nur noch mehr, ihre Zuwendung fortzusetzen.

Bobby kann nicht glauben, was seine Partnerin mit ihm anstellt. Ihr warmer und weicher Mund, ihre feuchte Zunge und ihre Körperhaltung bringen ihn beinahe dazu den Verstand zu verlieren.

Aber er erkennt auch, dass sie immer mehr erregt wird. _Das kann doch nicht wahr sein_, denkt er sich. Ihre Schamlippen und ihre Klitoris werden immer stärker durchblutet. Aus ihrem Inneren fließt immer mehr ihres milchigen Nektars.

Er kann nicht an sich halten und packt sie wieder um ihre Hüfte. Seine Zunge gleitet tief und ohne Vorwarnung in sie. Mit seinem Daumen streichelt er ihre Klitoris.

„Bobby!", seufzt Alex auf.

„Ich will, dass du auch kommst.", sagt er und drückt Alex über seine Beine hinweg in die Laken. Er reicht ihr ein Kissen für ihren Kopf und steckt ein zweites unter ihren Bauch, um einen besseren Winkel zu haben.

Alex winkelt ein Knie an und im nächsten Moment fühlt sie schon Bobby hinter sich. Er dringt behutsam und langsam in sie ein. Er stützt sich mit seinen Unterarmen ab, um nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf Alex zu liegen.

Bobby ist ganz überwältigt von seinem Glück. Alex spreizt ganz bereitwillig ihre Beine und lässt ihn in sich gleiten. Er ist vorsichtig und ganz langsam taucht er in sie hinab. Bobbys Hände tasten nach Alex und ihre Finger verschränken sich ineinander. Es ist ein überwältigendes Gefühl ihren nackten, heißen und zierlichen Körper unter sich zu spüren. Als er ein tiefes Stöhnen von Alex wahrnimmt, fragt er keuchend: „…Oh…okay?"

„…p…per…perfekt", stottert Alex seufzend.

Nach wenigen tiefen Stößen kommt Alex zum Höhepunkt. Sie kann es nicht fassen, dass Bobby noch tiefer in ihr ist. Er ist zärtlich und ganz sanft zu ihr.

Bobby erkennt, dass Alex ihren Orgasmus hatte, als die ganze Spannung aus ihrem Körper weicht. Dann verliert er die Kontrolle. Er zieht Alex auf ihre Knie und richtet sich selbst auch auf seine Knie auf. Er stößt hart und tief in Alex hinein. Seine Hände umfassen ihr Becken, damit sie genau da bleibt, wo er sie haben will. Er wird immer schneller und heftiger.

Noch nach Atem ringend bemerkt Alex, wie Bobby sie auf ihre Knie zieht. Sie stützt sich gleichzeitig mit ihren Unterarmen ab. Ihre Brustwarzen reiben aufgrund der neuen Bewegung hart über das Laken. Das steigert ihr Verlangen von neuem. Ihr Gesicht drückt sie in das Kissen und beginnt hemmungslos zu keuchen und Bobbys Namen zu stöhnen.

Es ist unglaublich, aber er ist noch tiefer in ihr. Die Geschwindigkeit und der Winkel seiner Stöße lassen sie an ihrer Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifeln. Es baut sich doch tatsächlich noch ein weiterer Höhepunkt in ihrem Inneren auf.

Auf einmal zieht Bobby auch ihren Oberkörper zu sich hoch. Eine Hand drückt stark ihre Brüste und die andere gleitet von vorne zu ihrem Schoß und reibt ihre Klitoris. Sein Mund fährt zu ihrem Hals und saugt leidenschaftlich daran. Kurz bevor Alex ihren Gipfel erreicht, bricht Bobby über ihr zusammen und erreicht seinen Siedepunkt. Sie stützt sich mit ihren Händen ab und versucht sein Gewicht zu halten.

Unbewusst streichelt er Alex weiter, bis sie erneut kommt. Sie kann ihn nicht länger halten und lässt sich auf ihren Bauch nieder sinken. Bobbys Körper bedeckt sie total. Obwohl sie kaum Luft bekommt, fühlt sie sich geborgen und beschützt.

Als Bobby wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, rollt er sich augenblicklich von Alex herunter.

„Es tut mir so leid. Ich weiß nicht was gerade über mich gekommen ist.", sagt er besorgt und zieht Alex in seine Arme. „Habe ich dir wehgetan?", fragt er flüsternd und küsst sie auf ihre Stirn.

„Wann?", fragt Alex verdutzt.

„Na gerade eben! Ich habe keine Liebe mit dir gemacht, ich habe dich einfach nur gefickt und meine Bedürfnisse befriedigt."

„Machst du Witze?", fragt Alex ungläubig. „Du hast mir heute Abend sechs Mal das Paradies gezeigt. Und auch eben. Du warst fertig und hast mich noch so lange berührt, bis ich ein weiteres Mal Sterne gesehen habe."

„Aber ich bin einfach so…so brutal in dich gedrungen."

„Es war nicht brutal. Es war schnell und so tief und…du hast bei jedem erneuten Vordringen meinen G-Punkt getroffen. Bobby, ich hatte gerade zwei Orgasmen innerhalb von wenigen Minuten. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Ich würde sagen, du hast alles richtig gemacht.", sagt Alex mit so viel Inbrunst, dass Bobby sich augenblicklich entspannt.

„Sechs Mal? Nein das ist falsch. Du hattest zwei Orgasmen auf dem Schreibtisch und drei im Bett.", sagt er und runzelt die Stirn.

„Das ist richtig, aber bei unserem Tango in dem Club…", sagt Alex und muss bei dem Gedanken daran lächeln. „Dein Bein steckte zwischen meinen. Dein Becken drückte sich gegen meinen Bauch. Dein Atem streifte meinen Nacken und deine Hände haben mich so fest gehalten. Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass ich total aus dem Takt gekommen bin und mich nur noch an dich geklammert habe?"

„Oh!", ist Bobbys Antwort darauf. Er beginnt Alex leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

**-xXx-**

Bobby erwacht, als es gerade zu dämmern beginnt. In seinen Armen liegt die schlafende Alex. Ihr Rücken schmiegt sich an seinen Bauch und seine Brust.

Bobbys Gedanken kehren zur gestrigen Nacht zurück.

_Nachdem wir uns im Bett geliebt haben, haben wir es doch noch im Stehen probiert. Alex wollte auch meine Fantasien Wirklichkeit werden lassen._

_Leider hat es nicht geklappt. Alex hat zwar sehr lange Beine, aber es haben doch die entscheidenden Zentimeter gefehlt. Ich wollte sie auf meine Hüfte heben, aber als sie vor Schmerzen in den Schultern aufgestöhnt hat, habe ich es beendet._

_Sie ist noch nicht wieder ganz hergestellt. Sie hat mir aber versprochen es in Kürze nachzuholen. _

Bobby beginnt zu grinsen bei dem Gedanken daran.

_Dann hat sie mich in mein Wohnzimmer manövriert und in meinen Lieblingssessel gedrückt. Ich werde diesen Sessel nie wieder ansehen können ohne eine Erektion zu bekommen._

_Sie hat sich vor mich gekniet und mir den besten Blow Job in meinem Leben beschert. Erst hat sie an meinem besten Stück gelutscht und geschleckt, wie an einem zu schnell schmelzendem Eis. Und dann hat sie ihn in ihren Mund genommen und ich konnte nur noch ihren Namen schreien. Ich habe darum gebettelt, dass sie aufhören möge, aber sie hat nicht locker gelassen und mich weiter mit diesem unschuldigen Blick angesehen. Heiß und klebrig bin ich in ihrem Mund gekommen. _

_Bobby hört erneut ihren anschließenden Dialog._

„_Mhm, das war delikat.", hat Alex mit einem schelmischen Lächeln gesagt und sich dabei die Lippen geleckt._

„_Du bist unglaublich."_

„_Warte nur, gleich wird es noch unglaublicher."_

_Und dann hat sie mich geritten. Sie ist auf meinen Schoß geklettert und hat sich mit gespreizten Beinen auf mich gesetzt. Bis ich wieder bereit war haben wir und geküsst. Unsere Zungen habe Liebe miteinander gemacht. Noch nie hat mich eine Frau so geküsst._

_Alex ist die Frau meines Lebens_, denkt er weiter.

_Als ich wieder vollkommen hart war, hob Alex kurz ihr Becken an und glitt über mich._

_Drei Mal brachte sie uns bis ganz knapp vor den Höhepunkt, nur um dann wieder Tempo raus zunehmen. Dann reichte es mir. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich habe sie hochgehoben und sie auf dem Boden abgelegt. Ich habe die Kontrolle übernommen und wir sind beide zusammen erlöst worden._

_Wir sind dann noch gemeinsam duschen gegangen. Aber da konnte dann keiner mehr von uns beiden. Alex Beine haben so sehr gezittert, dass sie sich an mir festhalten musste. Wir haben uns gegenseitig eingeseift und auch vorsichtig abgetrocknet._

_Zusammen sind wir ins Bett gefallen und schnell ineinander verschlungen eingeschlafen._

_Gleich beginnt ein neuer Tag. Das wird der erste Tag in einem Leben mit Alex an meiner Seite. Ich lasse sie nie wieder gehen._

Bobby drückt sein Gesicht in Alex Haar und atmet ihren berauschenden Duft ein.

All die Gedanken an letzte Nacht haben ihn wieder erregt.

Alex erwacht. „Hallo, wie fühlst du dich?", will sie wissen.

„Ich liebe dich!", fasst er seine gesamten Gefühle in diese drei kleinen aber entscheidenden Worte zusammen.

„Ich liebe dich auch Bobby!", sagt sie, während sie ihren Po gegen Bobby presst.

Alex spreizt leicht ihre Beine und lässt Bobby sie ein weiteres Mal erobern.

**Ende**

* * *

Bitte hinterlasst mir ein Review.

Noch ein Paar Worte zum Schluss.

In meinen anderen M Stories habe ich dieses entscheidende Wort immer mit untergebracht, diesmal nicht. Ich habe keine geeignete Stelle gefunden. Aber ich finde es sehr wichtig, dass es hier doch noch zur Sprache kommt.

KONDOM

Ich will kein Moralapostel sein, aber die aktuellen HIV-Statistiken und Zahlen mit Neuinfizierten sind alarmierend.

Also beende ich meine Geschichte mit dem genialen Slogan:

Kondome schützen, gib AIDS keine Chance!


End file.
